poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening scene (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park)
This is how the the opening of Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park goes. (the film opens up to the Universal logo) (Then the Title rolls by as we fade into a jungle like area) (we see a bunch of men armed with SPAS-12 shotguns and M16s watching something stir through some of the thicket as a bright light shines. Then we see a huge, metal crate being moved by a forklift) Worker #1: Everybody, heads up! Keep it clear, now. Worker: Keep it clear! Stand back! Worker #2: Bring it foward, come on! Worker #3: Slow it down! (the Forklift then lifts the huge crate onto a platform and slides it in, towards a huge cage type thing as we see some credits say: "Isla Nublar, 120 Miles West of Coasta Rica") Muldon: Pushing team, move in there. Workers: Move it. On your ready. Muldon: I want tazers on full charge. (as they move up, something in the cage growls) Muldon: Steady! Right, get back in! (more guys head up to the cage) Muldon: And push! (they push the crate up to the cage as we hear the animal snarl) Muldon: Jophery, raise the gate. (The gate keeper climbs up the side) (we hear it growl again, then as the gateman lifts up the door, the animal roars, and races forward, slaming into the wall making the crate slide back and the gateman fall off) (Then when the crate stops adn the alarm goes off the animal inside the crate grabs the gateman) The Big One: (screeching) Muldon: Don't let her get out! the gateman The Big One: (screech!) (The other workers all taze the beast) Muldon: on the guy WORK HER BACK!! (The camera sees his eyes and the predators' eyes) Muldon: SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!!! (we then hear guns blasts as the guy's hand slips out of Muldon's grip) (we then fade away from that scene and into another where we see a man on a raft) (we then see some credits say: "MANO DE DIOS AMBER MINE, Dominican Republic.") Man: (speaks foreign languge) Gennaro: (speaking spanish) (the 2 shake hands) Gennaro: What's the say at the airport? Hammond's not even here? Man: He send his aplogies. Gennaro: We are facing a $20 million lawsuit by the family of that worker and you're telling me that Hammond can't even bother to see me? Man: He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daugther, she's getting a divorce. Gennaro: Well, I understand that, but we've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company.. (slips) Man: Are you okay? (helps him up) Gennaro: The under writers feel that the accident has rised very serious safety questions about the park. That makes this very, very anxiuos. I have promised to condcut a very thoural on-site inspection. Man: Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down. Gennaro: I need to or they'll pull the funding. Worker: (speaks in forgien languge and comes up to the 2) (In the tunnel) Gennaro: (hits his head) Ooh! AH!! Man: Watch your head. Gennaro: If two experts, sign off the island. The insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcom, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant. Man: Grant? (chuckles) You'll never get him out of Montana. (speaks foreign language) Gennaro: Well, why not? Man: Because Grant's like me, he's a digger. (chuckles) (speaks foreign language) (as he speaks the camera zoom in on some frozen tree sap with a misquitoe inside) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts